


Good Morning Birthday Boy

by KureKai_King



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: It's Ace Trappola's birthday...and Deuce just wants him to be the happiest he's even been
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Kudos: 67





	Good Morning Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ace!! I love you~ <3

Ace awoke to quiet. Unusual quiet. He felt something prod against his cheek, stroking gently and he fluttered open his eyes, blinking against the light and blurred vision of remaining sleep. He was met with Deuce laying beside him, his arms propping his chest upright as he stroked Ace's cheek with a soft smile on his face. 

"Happy Birthday~" Deuce cooed as his fingers stroked down to lift Ace's chin.

Ace smiled back at him, "Happy Birthday~..." he mumbled in his half-asleep state before he blinked and lost his smile, scowling playfully, "Heeey~! That's mean!"

Deuce chuckled, closing his eyes momentarily and laying fully on his front, folding his arms under his head as he gazed at Ace, "You got so excited over it being your birthday last night that I had to convince Dorm Head to let you sleep in, and it wasn't easy".

"Aww~! You're so sweet it's almost sickening, Deuce-kun~" Ace sniggered lightly and cuddled up closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him and waiting as Deuce shifted to let Ace nuzzle against his chest affectionately with a tiny purr.

"Can you go one day without an insult to anything? I'm trying to be cute with you," Deuce didn't mind really, and Ace knew that, he just had a bad habit of trying to provoke his partner in crime day in and day out whenever a chance occurred or presented itself. Deuce rolled his eyes, "Anyways, there's a party later in the gardens for you, as there is for every Heartslabyul birthday. That'll be after you're done with Basketball Club, I presume - you'll have to tell me what they do for you~ We have classes as per usual, obviously and...aside from that I think that's all that's happening today".

Ace nodded, "You're well prepared for my special day~"

"I just want you to be happy, is all. Starting right from when you wake up and up until you fall asleep".

He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks but kept it at bay for now. Deuce was an idiot at the best of times but even he could be the most romantic man in the world if he wanted to and Ace considered himself very lucky with having fallen for him and having him fall in return. Most of the students at Night Raven College would see the two bickering and full on arguing or even fighting and wouldn't think twice about them being a couple. It was just something that didn't happen. But somehow they'd managed it and were still going strong as ever several months down the line. 

Ace secretly relished in the time they spent just to themselves, often wrapped up in each other's arms and staying silent aside from a few murmurs of sweet nothings and playful remarks that sometimes would turn into a tussle on the bed. Deuce was so warm and with the added warmth from just how comfortable and cosy the beds were here, Ace had no intention of losing this comfort any time soon. They had three years together at this school of pure magical wackiness, best to make the most of it.

"How much longer until we have to get up and move?" Ace cuddled Deuce tighter.

"Hmm...about half hour? It's okay, first class got cancelled anyway because the damn cat was coughing up acid hairballs or something," Deuce began to stroke his fingers through Ace's hair as he, too, was relishing in the time they'd so kindly been given by him pleading his life out to Riddle last night.

"Which one; Trein's demon or Yuu's demon?"

They both cackled then and soon calmed down enough for Deuce to hand Ace his phone, "Your brother sent you a text earlier, you should probably read it".

"Eeh, it'll just be the usual birthday greeting and saying he's left me something in the Chamber of Mirrors, I can get it later when we have to go to Ramshackle and get our missing group of chaos members~" He looked up at Deuce with a surprisingly soft smile, feeling his heart flutter about in his chest, "Thank you, by the way, for all this. I don't deserve you making a fuss over me when all I do for you is tease you and make a mockery of you, huh?"

"Of course you deserve it! It's your day, Ace! I think I'm used to how you are by now, especially considering that we're dating and everything, hm?"

"Heh, you're right, how careless of me~," he leaned up to meet his lips with his own, closing his eyes as Deuce's hands held to his waist and he used his own to tug at his boyfriend's shirt, "I love you," he murmured before he grinned, "And I am gonna cause _so much_ chaos today you won't believe your eyes when you see it all unfold~!"

Deuce chuckled and rolled his eyes. He expected nothing less of the one and only Ace Trappola.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty writing for twst, I've been busy writing a lot for ARGONAVIS instead ^^;


End file.
